just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: Foundation of a Fallen
Foundation of a Fallen is the first volume of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Summary A year after the end of the Console War, Gamindustri has since been living in peace, with the four nations --- Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox --- rebuilding their foundation in the human world after the fall of Celestia. However, the Arfoire Syndicate of Internation Crime (or ASIC) have begun turning people to them with the promise of a much better future. Responding to this threat, Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart engage the Four Felons, the founders of ASIC, in the depths of the forgotten Gamindustri Graveyard. Unfortunately, with the growing support to them, the Four Felons are able to overpower them. Nepgear, who followed them, reveals herself and tries to help but ends up losing as well. With this strong threat looming over Gamindustri, how will they fare against it in their situation...? Story Prologue A year has passed since the fall of Celestia and the end of the Console War... The four nations --- Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox --- have since been rebuilding in the human world, no longer staying in the clouds from where they first were. The decision to live among the rest of humanity in Gamindustri has shown the four Goddesses, who once shunned those who they deemed not worthy to be a part of their once enclosed nations, that working along with those around you is a good step toward a future that may be uncertain for the time being. The warm welcome of the people in the once called "World Below" have given them a second chance to make things right as the protectors of not just their nation, but as well as the whole of Gamindustri. ( Meanwhile in Planeptune... ) The Land of Purple Progress known as Planeptune. Governed and protected by the Goddess (or CPU) known as Purple Heart. A technologically advanced nation with clear skies, friendly people and skyscrapers. Walking through the streets of the nation is a girl with purple hair with matching purple eyes carrying with her a friendly but warm smile, greeting the rest of the citizens as she passes by them. Wearing a white sailor uniform, purple and white boots both with an "N" symbol and singular white D-Pad hair clip, this girl is on her way to Planeptune's Basilicom. Arriving at the top floor, she walks across the hallway and into a room... "How many times do I have to remind you of your work as the goddess your nation, Neptune?", "But I promised to do it! I'll do my work, but just give me 3 days to relax!", "You said that 3 days ago! No more slacking, your own nation is waiting for you!". The two people talking are a girl with the same hair and eye color as her and is on the receiving end of being scolded by a minitaure woman on a floating book with fairy wings behind her back, flowing with her own yellow hair. These two are Neptune, the human persona of Purple Heart, and Histoire, the Tome of Gamindustri and Planeptune's new Oracle. "Ah! Nepgear, my adorable, responsible little sister! Help me! Histy is trying to force me to work again!", Neptune runs to and hides behind her. Nepgear is the younger sister of Neptune and designated CPU Candidate of Planeptune, who will soon assume the title of Planeptune's new Goddess/CPU when Neptune relinquishes her status to her one day. "You must do your work, Neptune! No more resting! You have had 4 weeks worth of relaxing, and each time I ask you to do your responsibilities as Planeptune's CPU, you keep postponing to just laze around and not do anything. That is not what a CPU does.", Histoire scolds to Neptune. "Uh, Miss Histoire, maybe you could give Neptune another three days? Just this last time before she continues her work?", Nepgear politely tries to reason to her. "Yes! I agree.", Neptune quickly responds. "No. I will not abide to this any longer. If you do not do your work as the Goddess and CPU of Planeptune, your own citizens will continue to lose their faith in you and you will be left powerless. Now, do you want that to happen and become mortal forever?", Histoire tells her strictly. "Aww... this blows. Fine. I'll do my stinkin' work, but I better be given at least a week's worth off. I wanna buy this upcoming game soon and play it as soon as I can!". Histoire, sighing, agrees to give her a week off after she finishes all of her duties, but tells her that she will only allow such if she finishes all of her work. Neptune pumps up her fist and promises that she will. Neptune then goes off, leaving Histoire and Nepgear in the room. Sighing, Histoire wonders if Neptune will truly keep her word of fulfilling her duties. "I'm sure she will. If there's one thing I know sis can do, it's keeping her word.", Nepgear reassures. The two walk around the halls of the Basilicom. "She has definitely changed from who she was when she freed me. Really not the same person anymore.", Histoire says, remembering Neptune when she was still suffering from her loss of memory before. "I know. Even I was surprised when she returned and she was really different that time. I'm still thinking right now what it would be like if sis stayed the way she was during that time.", Nepgear wonders. "She chose her people and to redeem herself, even when she had the choice to move past it all and start something new as someone different from who she was.", she adds. Histoire nods in agreement, speaking that though Neptune may be back to who she once was before the loss of her memory last time, at least this time she is now trying not to perform the same sins she did for generations and that part of the Neptune that sacrificed herself is still in her, keeping her own promise to better herself for who she was and is now. Nepgear smiles and says that she wishes to do the same one day, mentioning that as the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, she needs to better herself for when the day comes that Planeptune needs her when her sister is not there anymore. Chapter 1 "A year since the end of the Console War, the nations of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox have integrated themselves among with the rest of humanity, with the CPUs (Goddesses) all offering their own protection to all and not just to their nations alone. The CPUs (Goddesses) have also began spreading their respective nation's commerce and industry to those outside of their borders... Lady Green Heart, the CPU (Goddess) of Leanbox, has shared her nation's green pastures to those who wish to be a part of both the olden ways and newly-built modern society of Leanbox. Lady White Heart, the CPU (Goddess) of Lowee, has actively stepped up to aid her citizens in re-establish the white serenity of their nation, and opening their arms to those who wish to become a part of the calming magic they share. Lady Black Heart, the CPU (Goddess) of Lastation, has become more lenient with her citizens and instead has pushed to clear Lastation's dark clouds away to make way for clearer skies for their nation's new society, with the citizens rejoicing with black regality along with those who have joined to aid in Lastation's further progress together. Lady Purple Heart, the CPU (Goddess) of Planeptune, has finally stepped out of the shadow of who she was and has personally lent her aid in rebuilding her nation along with the people who have gained newfound faith in her, and those who she had befriended when she was lost, towards a time of purple progress.", Histoire narrates. Since the defeat of Arfoire and the fall of Celestia, the four goddesses have procured a truce where their respective nations will no longer fight one another for control of Gamindustri. Instead, to work together in an effort to bring peace and safeguard the world along each other. Ever since then, Histoire has taken up the role of Planeptune's new Oracle to both continue keeping track of the world's history and to keep an eye on the one who saved her, Lady Purple Heart... or as she is more commonly known as Neptune. However, due to her old memories returning with some of her old persona, Neptune usually slacks off from her responsibilities as the CPU of Planeptune, causing Histoire to repeatedly remind her about her duties and to be a better role model for her younger sister, Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of their nation. "Neptune, you should know your responsibilities as the CPU of Planeptune. It is of utmost importance that you take your duties with serious dignity so the faith of your citizens and those of others remain and grow stronger.", Histoire says to Neptune, who is simply sitting on the couch playing video games. "I getcha, I getcha. But even a hard-working cutiepie like me needs a break every so often, right? I mean, if I work too hard, I'll tire myself and I won't be able to function properly. You wouldn't want that, right Histy?", Neptune replies. "It has been 4 days since you last did any work. At the very least, 3 days should have been enough yet you still continue to laze around and ignore your duties.", Histoire remarks back at Neptune, who seems to be not listening at all. Neptune continues playing her games while assuring Histoire that she will get back to work after she's done playing. Annoyed, Histoire forcefully pulls the plug on the TV, to Neptune's horror. "Aaaagghh! I was just about to beat the last level! What the Nep, Histy? Why'd ya do that?", Neptune asks, still in dismay over her game being cut off. "Enough! You will do your work as a CPU this instant, otherwise I will forbid you for playing games for two weeks.", Histoire warns Neptune, who backs up in utter horror. "... what? You can't be serious?! C'mon, Histy, I'll do my work, just let me fi---", "No more extensions. I will not tolerate such a behavior from you. Do your work or no video games.". Unable to convince Histoire, Neptune eventually gives in and decides to do her work. "Man, I said I was gonna do my crummy work. It's not like that issue with that small-time organization we're up against can do any harm.", Neptune snarks. "As Planeptune's Goddess, you have to take initiative against such forces, as well as to have yourself be a good role model to Nepgear.", Histoire tells her. "Nep Jr. is fine. She's not just a little cutie, she's a smart gal like her dear ol' cute older sister, me of course." Meanwhile, somewhere in the Basilicom, Nepgear is in her room working on something. Chapter 2 [ To be Added... ] Characters *Nepgear *Neptune *Histoire Differences from the Video Game *''mk2'' and Re;Birth2 both immediately started with the CPUs and Nepgear in the midst of their battle against CFW Magic (without the other Felons). Here, it starts just before that. *In the games, Nepgear was brought alongside the CPUs to aid them against the Four Felons. Here, she follows them after Neptune asked her to stay behind. *In the games, only IF and Compa were the ones to go to Gamindustri Graveyard to find and rescue the other CPUs and Nepgear. Here, Falcom is along with them. *In both mk2 and Re;Birth2, it is said that at least a few years had passed since the defeat and imrpisonment of the CPUs and Nepgear in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Here, it is shortened to only three months. *Nepgear is in her Goddess/CPU form during the battle against the Four Felons in the games. Here, she is in her human form. Additionally, here she doesn't fight them directly unlike her video game counterpart. Trivia *Since the fall of Celestia, the four nations are now currently being rebuilt in the land of the humans in Gamindustri, a decision that was made at the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia. *The location of the four nations are now a bit close to one another. However, they are still located in the same region of Gamindustri they once were; Lowee in the north, Planeptune in the west, Leanbox in the south and Lastation in the east. Additionally, only Leanbox is separated by its former landmass from the other three nations due to falling on the ocean. Category:Randompedia